Shadow Ring
Shadow Ring (シャドーリング, Shadōringu) is the A-Class Rank 32 professional hero from the Hero Association and a ninja from an unknown village. Appearance Shadow Ring's attire consists of a black ninja garb that completely covers her face and body. Personality Shadow Ring appears to have a very reserved personality. She was visibly stunned by Flashy Flash's speed and admired his ninjutsu skills. History Shadow Ring trained at a ninja village different from the one that Flashy Flash trained in. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Shadow Ring is one of the heroes recruited to the support group for the main Monster Association strike team. When the monsters ambush the heroes, she attacks along with her fellow heroes. She mows down several monsters with her shurikens, when a monster comes up from behind her and slices her head straight down the middle, however it was revealed to be a trap, while the real Shadow Ring slices the monster's head clean off. Shadow Ring sighs in relief, when Flashy Flash compliments her movements, asking her in what village she trained. Shadow Ring replies that it wasn't the same as his, and runs back into battle. As the second wave of monsters arrives and Rhino Wrestler attacks the heroes, Shadow Ring sprints up to him and strikes him with her sword, but Rhino Wrestler shrugs it off, giving her a measly 10 points out of 100. Then, while Iaian holds Rhino Wrestler in place, Shadow Ring strikes the monster along with many other heroes, but she is blown away along with the other heroes. After Rhino Wrestler is defeated and Atomic Samurai eliminates a large horde of monsters, Flashy Flash decides to kill a large group of them. Shadow Ring witnesses this and marvels at his amazing speed, noting she couldn't see him at all. Abilities and Powers Being an A-Class hero, Shadow Ring is a rather powerful individual. She is complimented by Flashy Flash for her combat skills. However, in the face of Demon-level monsters, she is shown to be outmatched, as seen with her battle against Rhino Wrestler. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: 'Being an A-class hero, Shadow Ring has rather impressive physical strength and is able to dispatch several monsters with ease. '''Enhanced Speed: '''As a ninja, Shadow Ring is naturally fast, as she was able to react to a monster striking from behind her, replacing her head with a wooden plank and slicing its head off in an instant. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Shadow Ring has very good reflexes, being able to react to a sneak attack from behind in a very quick amount of time. Fighting Style *'Ninjutsu: Trained in a ninja village, Shadow Ring has demonstrated that she is proficient at ninjutsu. **'Body Replacement Technique': Shadow Ring replaces her body with a block of wood to misdirect her opponents. Equipment Katana: Shadow Ring uses a katana with a black square guard and a black hilt. Shuriken: Shadow Ring uses numerous shuriken to attack monsters from a distance. Trivia *Shadow Ring is the first female ninja shown and the only ninja without a redundant name e.g Flashy Flash, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind. *Yusuke Murata considered giving Shadow Ring an unexpected look underneath her ninja garb. *It's a Japanese trope based on the actual legends built up around historical Ninjas (probably also by said Ninjas, for whom misinformation was a great tactic). "Kawarimi" was a supposed technique possessed by the ancient Ninja that used misdirection and split-second timing to swap places with something that could easily be mistaken for the Ninja. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Heroes Category:Manga Original Category:Ninja Category:Female